


Be Careful What You Wish For

by scooterwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're transported into the world of your favorite television show, Supernatural, you find out that you were actually from that universe, transported for your own safety by the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was snowing outside when you looked out of the window to the parking lot next to your high school. Latin class was droning on, your teacher rambling on about a test next week. You weren't paying attention in class, like you usually did. Latin was always really easy. Really, any language was incredibly easy. It must have been that your parents were both linguistics professors. They loved you so much, and nearly worshiped the ground you walked on. You got great grades, were responsible and found nearly everything in life un-challenging. From piano to singing to acting and sports, you excelled at everything.  
Contrary to what your friends believed, your life wasn't perfect. You longed for adventure and mystery, like your favorite television show, Supernatural. You and your mom liked to watch it together, fan-girl-ing over Sam and Dean. You wished you could have a sibling like Dean. Someone to watch over you and protect you and tease you. Being an only child, you never had any siblings to bond with. It was hard sometimes, you grew up like that, so it was normal.  
It was funny though, when you and your mom re-watched an episode, the French Mistake, that your mom got upset. You knew she had a soft spot for Balthazar, but this was getting too emotional. She was hugging you and crying as you watched his episodes, at her request. It weird-ed you out to no end, but you know, you were almost an adult. You guessed it was just the beginnings of empty-nest.  
When you zoned back into class, the weather had changed. The sky was dark and you could tell a big storm was coming. The faint flashes of lightning lit the sky around the school. Had no one noticed the change in weather? You looked around the classroom and saw that everyone was still focused on what your teacher was rambling on about. You looked down and noticed that yet another delinquent had written something on your desk. It was a weird circle-type symbol with what looked like a bow and arrow in it. Funny, that looked like the symbol from The French Mistake, the episode you watched last night.  
Suddenly a crash of lightning flashed just outside of your classroom, and your stomach lurched as everything swirled and disappeared.  
When your vision cleared, you were sitting at a solid wooden desk, like those from the bunker. There was a Latin text in front of you, just like in your Latin class. A shout from behind you made you look up.  
"WHAT THE HELL CAS?! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD US THAT NOTHING COULD ENTER THE BUNKER!"  
"Dean, I don’t know how she got in here, however, she is from this universe. She does belong here whether or not we think she should."  
You look up and stare wide-eyed.  
Sam Winchester, the Sam Winchester was sitting across from you at the table. Holding a gun. Pointing it at you. Dean Winchester was arguing with Castiel, the not so heavenly angel in the doorway of the bunker.  
You freaked.  
"You people aren't supposed to be real. You are fictional characters in a television show I watch with my mother. I must be dreaming. This has to be a dream. I can’t be here. I saw that symbol and now I’m dreaming about supernatural. Classic (Y/N). Just try to wake up. I’m in Latin class. I’m in Latin class. Wake up (Y/N)! WAKE UP!" Cas suddenly looked up and moved over to your side, grabbing your shoulder and keeping you from banging your head on the table in an attempt to get up. He glared into your eyes, then suddenly his eyes widened. " This is not a dream. Please stop trying to wake yourself up, because you are intact, awake. Is your name (YFN)(YLN)?" he asked. You blinked. "How do you know my name? Why am I here?"  
"I believe I do know what is happening now. When we found Kevin and the tablets, Balthazar was wary of you two working with him." He turned towards Sam and Dean, who were both now sitting next to you on the table. "He brought a young child, just a baby, to an alternate universe to be raised away from the supernatural that may have been out to get it. He gave it to a family to raise as a normal child and ensure that it would grow up healthy and safe. That baby was later to be one of the prophets should the others.. well, should the others die. It appears that you were sent back into this universe because the last prophet has passed on."  
All you could think about was what happened to Kevin. It was so gruesome. But that meant that the other prophets in line after him were dead too. Something had to be going after the prophets, otherwise the lifespan of prophets was just really short. You hoped that there was at least something you could do about your predicted short term stay in this life.  
Sam and Dean just stared at Cas in amazement. Sam spoke up first.  
"Hey there, um, (Y/N). I get that this is weird. But since it seems that this is the world you live in, you could, I dunno, stay here? I know that Dean and I are strangers, and I get that you miss your family, but we have spare rooms in the Bunker and I don’t think you have a place to stay. We could always use a hand researching!" He chuckled.  
You nodded and laughed. Dean and Sam smiled, taking that reaction as a yes.  
"It’s funny," you said "I was just thinking about how my life needed more adventure. I guess I should be worried about wishing for things I don’t want literally!"  
Dean chuckled and stood up. “I need a beer. You want one Sammy?” He paused and turned to you, saying “I’m just gonna take a guess and say that you can’t drink yet. We have water and soda. Which do you want?”  
"Water, please. Is there a room I can stay in? I just sorta feel overwhelmed and I think I need to lie down for a bit."  
Sam turned to you, standing up. “I can show you one of the extra rooms. Just follow me.”  
As you stood up and passed through the hallways of the bunker, you couldn't help but think that this was just what you were looking for: a little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The knocking at your door was driving you crazy. You were just beginning to come out of your haze when it came again, loud against the wooden door. You sighed, pressing your face back into the pillow. You heard the door open. “Go away, Mom. I’ll be ready for school in a minute. Just leave me alone.” A cough came from the doorway and you suddenly looked up. This pillow didn’t smell right. The walls were the taupe, not your shade of (F/C), then you remembered what happened yesterday. You glanced over to see Dean leaning on the door frame, clothes in hand. You looked over the sparse room and found the small alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:30pm. You had slept for almost 20 hours straight. 

“Hey Kiddo. Sam and I took the liberty of grabbing some clothes for you in town, seeing as you poofed here without so much as a sweatshirt. We just guessed your size, so if they’re too big or too small let us know and we can change them up. We also have a few things a friend of ours left that might fit you if you really need ‘em. Warning though, they are super nerdy. Bathroom is down the hall to the right and food is in the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs to the left. We’ll be in the library if you need anything. Just holler if you get lost and we’ll come and find you.”  
“Thanks Dean.” you say, standing up and reaching out to grab the clothes. It was basic stuff, jeans, tanks, and a suspicious amount of plaid. In a small bag underneath was filled with underwear of assorted sizes. Thankfully it was super generic and not too obscene. He stood for a second watching you unpack the clothes into drawers, sizing them up to your body as you put them in, then walks out. You holler after him, “Hey! Where can I find towels? I need to shower?” “Closet next to the bathroom!” he shouts back, and you chuckle. 

You grabbed the closest set of clothes and dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. You undress and hop in as the water warms up and start scrubbing your hair. It was clear they stocked the bathroom for you, because all of the products still had their safety seals on them. The shampoo smelled like honeysuckle and strawberries. It was a strange combination, but it was pleasant. You had always liked honeysuckle. It reminded you of a picnic you and your family had gone on. You were only six or seven, dancing around in the meadow near your home. Your mother held your hands, spinning you around as your father set up the blanket and food. Your mother was always so carefree and happy, while your father was practical and serious. They were polar opposites but still such a perfect couple. You always dreamed of finding someone that complimented you like your parents complimented each other. Soon after you three had finished the cucumber sandwiches and oranges, your father began to show you all of the plants growing around the meadow. He pointed out daisies, sunflowers, and this strange little whitish-yellow flower. He plucked one off the vines, much to your chagrin, and pinched off the end, putting the flower in his mouth. He smiled and spit it out again. “You know, honey, this flower tastes really good. It’s called honeysuckle. You can eat the liquid inside of it. Here, like this!” He grabbed another flower and pinched off the end, placing it on your tongue. He put another in his mouth and told you to suck out the juice. It surprised you, how sweet the little flower was. You mom came over and grabbed another flower, pinching off the end much like your father did and put it in her mouth, grinning at the sweet flavor. It’s flavor was just as sweet as the scent. You begged your dad to take more flowers, and the three of your spent hours eating the flowers and giggling at the animals and plants around you. 

You didn’t even realize you were crying until you felt the cold water running down your back in contrast to the warm tears running down your cheeks. It hadn’t really set in that you would never see your family again. It was still somewhat of a shock to you that they weren’t even your real family. Even if they weren’t related to you by blood, they still cared for you and loved you as if they really were your parents. Your mom must have realized that you had to return to your own universe sooner or later, and that must have been what upset her that night. You hoped she was okay as you washed away the rest of the soap and dried yourself off, putting on the clothes you had set out earlier. You toweled your hair dry and made your way into the kitchen, spotting Cas near the fridge, peering into its obscure depths.  
“Hey Cas! Can you point me to the plates? I want to make myself a sandwich.”  
He nods towards a cabinet and pulls out four identical sandwiches in plastic bags.  
“Dean said you would be hungry. I took the liberty of preparing sandwiches for all of us, but your shower was longer than expected. I placed them in the refrigerator to save for when you returned.” he said bluntly, staring at you while you poured yourself a glass of water.  
“Oh thanks, Cas. Sorry about taking so long. I’m still just trying to get over the fact that I was transported to an alternate universe that I apparently belong to for my own protection because I am, in fact, a prophet.” you state. You felt like he was trying to accuse you of something, but maybe that was just Cas. This whole thing was different from the TV show. Everything was real. Everything was dangerous.  
Cas set the sandwiches on plates and carried three of them out into the library as you snagged a bag of potato chips lying on the counter. You followed him up and sat down next to Sam on the long table.  
“So, (Y/N), get this. Dean and I were talking and we thought you might be more comfortable if you got a feel for the bunker and for living with us. Plus, we’d like to get to know you more too, seeing as you’re gonna be our new roomie!” He smirked, laughing at his own little joke. You looked up at them mid-bite, chewing then swallowing, putting down your sandwich.  
“What is it you’d like to know? I’ll tell you anything you’d like, seeing as I am ‘the new roomie.’”  
Dean was the first one to pipe up. “What’s your favorite color?”  
You hesitated for a second, thinking. “I really like (F/C) because it reminds me of my favorite blanket as a kid. It was so soft and special to be, because my grandmother made it for me. My room back home was painted that color because I insisted that everything I owned was that color when I was little. I just never changed it when I got older, I guess.”  
Sam and Dean nodded, exchanging glances and then looking back at you. Sam spoke up again, “If you want, we can take you into town to pick up some things for you and for the bunker. I think that you could use more clothes than the three shirts we got you.” Dean nodded, adding “I have to pick some things up from the hardware store. I’ll drive you guys there then pick you up when you two are done.” With that, the three of you, along with Cas, cleaned up your plates and made your way to Baby to go into town. 

Dean and Cas dropped you and Sam off at the local Wal-Mart to grab necessities for you and the bunker. Seeing as it now had a fourth inhabitant, you guys got more sheets, cleaning supplies, and more food. Sam let you go off and grab more clothing while he went and found you your own duffle bag, just in case you four had to go on a road trip. You insisted that you stay in the bunker, at least for the time being, but Sam got it just in case. You some winter clothes for yourself and a pair of thick, sturdy boots. You also grabbed some notebooks and light reading for any down-time you had. Finally, you took some colored pencils and drawing paper. Drawing was relaxing and helped you calm down when you were stressed. By the time you and Sam were done shopping, it was almost eight. He insisted that the two of you grab a bite to eat before calling Dean, since it would be a little while until you both got back to the bunker and unpacked everything. You agreed as your stomach rumbled.  
Sam took you to a diner nearby, both of you carrying bags and bags of stuff. The waitress looked at you funny, but seated you anyways. You both ordered your food and chatted while you waited. Sam was funny and caring. He looked at you the way Dean had looked at Sam in the first few seasons. You could tell he already cared about you, even enough to say that he might have begun to think of you as a little sister or daughter. You didn’t mind at all, seeing as he and Dean and Cas probably going to become your surrogate family, if you survived long enough.  
“Anyways, (Y/N). It seems you know a lot about Dean and I. Did you really come from that universe where our life was a television show?”  
“Yeah. It was really weird first showing up and seeing the three of you in front of me.” You giggled. “I thought I was in some sort of dream. I fall asleep in Latin class a lot, seeing as it’s so boring!” Sam frowned. “It’s not boring! It can be very practical, especially if you are going to be a hunter like us!”  
“I know its practical! It wasn’t boring because it was hard or because I slacked off. It was boring because I already know latin. My parents were linguists and they spent hours with me when I was a kid learning the classical languages. Old Norse, Latin, Greek and Sumerian. I was just taking the class because I had nothing better to do during that period, and I wasn’t about to take dance-tech. Ew.”  
You both laughed, and the waitress placed your food on the table. Sam continued, “So you said your parents made you study languages as a kid? What was that like? Do you know why they made you?”  
You paused, recalling all the times they had drilled you in ancient texts. You knew the original translations of the Odyssey and the Iliad practically by heart. “They would read to me in these languages, starting off with stories I already knew, then moving to ones I didn’t know. eventually, I learned to read them myself, seeing as they read to me so often. I was home-schooled for a little while, until I got to high school. It was a tough transition, but I made it out okay. I never really know why they made me study all of those languages, but I’m guessing now that they knew I would be transporting back to my own universe. I guess Balthazar told them what I was going to be, and they tried to prepare me for it the only way they could.” A wave of sadness washed over you and you looked out the window, feeling tears beginning to form at the corners of your eyes. Sam grabbed your shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
“Hey now, don’t start crying. I get that you miss your family, but you have Dean and Cas and I now. I don’t know if we can send you back without losing you forever, and we kinda need a prophet to help us out. When our work is done, we can look into sending you back if you like. But for now, don’t worry about that. We just want to make sure you settle in before you get to work.”  
You look back at him and give him a small smile, and he grins at you. He stands up and pays for your meals, calling Dean as you two make your way outside. Dean is already waiting for you in the parking lot, a small grin on his face. He slaps your back as you pass him to load things into the trunk. 

After a long car ride filled with 80’s music and arguing, you arrive back at the bunker. Dean and Sam grab your arms as you hop out of the backseat, rushing you inside. You stutter, pointing to the trunk, but Dean tells you to forget the stuff. Cas comes up behind you and covers your eyes with his hands, leading you towards something in the bunker.  
When the hands are removed, you see a room, painted a bright shade of (F/C). Dean turns to you with a big smile on his face. “Seeing as you’re gonna be staying with us for a while, we decided to try to make you feel more at home. I know it’s only been a day since you got here, but it seems to us like you really fit in and deserve something nice. Now, I’m not saying you should expect us to be on your beck and call from now on, but we’d like you to be happy. Cas filled me in on what he understood of your history and whatnot. We’d like this to be a welcome present, seeing as you are going to be helping us a lot.” Sam grabbed you around the shoulders, cutting in. “Also, we would like to unofficially welcome you to the family. You are now an unofficial Winchester. Congratulations!” Dean and Cas cheered and you hugged them all, truly smiling for the first time since you got there. Cas handed you a bag too, and you pulled out a worn leather jacket. “Dean and I picked this up at the thrift shop on the way back. I remarked that all of the Winchesters own old leather jackets, so I proposed we got one for you, seeing as you are now a “Winchester”” with air quotes around Winchester.  
“Thanks guys. This means a lot. I get that there are no chick-flick moments, but this is really sweet. Now, lets go get the bags and help me unpack!”  
You all ran to baby and grabbed the bags and carried them to your room, sharing stories and laughing the whole time. When you finally settled in for bed, you thought back to your family at home. You wondered if your parents realized what had happened; where you had really gone. But at the same time you were grateful to the boys for helping you get adjusted to your new life. Now what mattered was fulfilling your new role as prophet. You just hoped you’d know what to do when you saw the tablet.


	3. Notes

Dean approached you about the tablet a week later, during breakfast. They had been on a hunt to try to relocate the demon tablet. They hoped that it would be able to cure Dean of the Mark of Cain. It was just a couple of low level demons, they had told you last night when they returned. Although they had been teaching you about the various monsters (some of which you knew about from the show) and how to kill them, they insisted that you sit this one out until you could successfully shoot something without dropping the gun or hitting yourself when the gun kicked back. It was surprisingly difficult. They made it look so easy, shooting monsters left and right with just one hand, on occasion. You could barely handle the gun with two. Needless to say, you eagerly agreed to stay in the bunker and explore.  
When Dean came to talk to you about the tablet, you had just sat down to enjoy a bowl of cereal. He sat down across from you at the table, staring earnestly at your bowl. You looked up mid-spoonful and sent him a questioning glance. He smiled and pulled out a messy box of papers and notes, plopping it on the table with a small bang. You swallowed you cereal, saying "Dean. What's in the box?"  
"These, kiddo" he said, riffling through the sheets and sheets of loose leaf, "Are all of Kevin's old notes on the tablets. Now, I haven't looked at them since, well… "He looked off to the side sadly. "Well, you know when. What I need you to do is read all of what he said and reorganize it. Its all jumbled up and I can't make heads or tails of it. Since you're the new prophet, at least some of it should make sense. It'd be nice to have the tablet half-translated when you finally actually see it. We are close to finding it, so the sooner you get on this, the better. I'd like to get rid of this thing " pointing to the ornate scar on his forearm "as soon as possible. You got all that, kiddo?"  
You nodded and picked up the box, bringing it into your room. It still smelled faintly of fresh paint, but it was almost unnoticeable. You pulled your blanket over your bed and began laying out papers in into piles. Ones that looked to be angel tablet translation, one that was demon tablet translations, and extra notes. After sorting the three piles, you began looking at the pile of papers that were clearly demon tablet related. There were little images of symbols and their translations as perceived by Kevin littering the pages. It was clear that he had spend hours slaving over the tablet, trying to figure out what every symbol meant. He was meticulous in his notes, which, you hoped, would prove useful. From what you could make out, he had mainly focused on the three trials used for closing the gates of Hell. There were a few notes about streams and rivers, but nothing complete or useful to the brothers. You did the same with the angel tablet, although you knew that that wouldn't really be useful. There were a couple notes about rivers and streams too, but there was no way that the angel tablet would me mentioning the same river. Who knows what Metatron was writing or what God was thinking. It was like that cheese-y line. "God works in mysterious ways." you thought. "Yeah. Mysterious my ass. More like unnecessary."  
Just then there was a gentle cough at the door. Sam was leaning on the doorframe, smirking at the piles and piles of paper that had formed all over your room from the sorting. "How's it going (Y/N)? I can see you have been busy."  
"It's going well. I've been sorting everything into piles. Unfortunately there isn't anything about the Mark of Cain. Hey! Don't touch that!" He dropped the pile of papers he was flipping through, trying to figure out what on earth you had a sorted that pile into. "That's all about the first trial. It's not necessary, but I'd like to keep this as organized as I can. Do you guys have any binders or folders I can put this all into?"  
"Yeah I think we have a few spares in one of the supply closets. I'll go grab it."  
"Thanks Sam. I appreciate it!" you called out after him as he sauntered out of your room. You went back to sorting papers, humming a song you heard on the radio back before you got transported here. It was catchy and upbeat, and you danced along for a bit before you bumped into something-- or someone.   
"Excuse me, (Y/N) but Sam told me to bring this to you as soon as possible." You looked up into Cas's sharp blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks Cas. Wanna help me put this all away?" He shrugged and bent down, picking up a pile of papers and putting them into a folder. You took it from him and scribbled "Demon Tablet, Second Trial" on the cover. You two spend the next half an hour cleaning and labeling all two dozen piles. You chatted a little with Cas while you worked, talking about his time in heaven. Although he felt guilty about closing the doors, he loved to talk about heaven in its prime. Before God left them all behind. You loved to listen to his stories about creation and all of the times he witnessed the big steps of the world. It was amazing to hear from someone who had been there firsthand to see the first creature emerge from the sea, the first person to watch early humans take their first steps on two legs, and to see us write our first words. He spoke fondly of the past, and once or twice got lost in thought mid-sentence. It was sorta cute to see him so happy. It was good that he was warming up to you a little bit, seeing he acted so cold the first day or two.  
When you had finally finished, you flopped down onto your bed and gazed up at the ceiling. You patted the place next to you and Cas very slowly and somewhat reluctantly sat down beside you. You both sat in silence and just listened to each other's breathing. It was almost meditative. Sam walked in and stood next to the bed, staring at the veiling with the two of you, trying to figure out what the hell was so interesting up there. He looked back down at you as you began to giggle. His fair fell over his face as he stood over you, trying to look menacing but really looking like a barracuda. It was too funny. Cas saw the face too and began to chuckle, and Sam began to laugh too. Sam fell onto the bed too, and the three of you broke out into fits of laughter. You would pause and fall silent, then one of you would make eye contact with the others, and the whole thing would start up again. It got to the point where the three of you were laughing so hard that Sam's stomach was cramping up, Cas's laughs had become absolutely silent because the was running out of air, and you had tears streaming down your face. It was brilliant. Dean walked by the doorway to your room and saw the three of you rolling around on the bed, passed up your room, then doubled back and walked in. "What on earth are you three doing?" the three of you began to quiet down a little as Cas explained. "(Y/N) and I were looking at the ceiling when Sam walked in. He made a really funny face and we just couldn't stop laughing."  
Dean looked suspicious. "Well if you three jokers are done with your giggle pile, then we can all grab some lunch. I'm starved."   
Sam stood up and hauled you off the bed while Cas hopped off the other side of the bed. The four of you made your way into the kitchen and Cas mad everyone sandwiches. It turns out he learned how to make them a few days before you arrived and insisted on making them any chance he got. He was experimenting with different combinations of foods. Today was turkey, bacon and lettuce with mayo and tomatoes. It was pretty good compared to the sandwiches he had left for you. Peanut butter and lettuce with cheese was NOT a good combination. You all sat around the table in the library and ate while Dean updated the three of you on what he had discovered.   
"So I called around to a couple of people and it seems that the tablet is only a few states over. We should be able to get it if we go soon. I think (Y/N), you should stay here while we go get it. We don't need you dying trying to get the tablet for you. Who knows where the next prophet is from. Sam and Cas, we should leave tonight if we want to catch the tablet before it disappears again."  
Cas and Sam nod and the three of them pick up their plates and leave the library. You hear them all go into their separate rooms, gathering things for the trip. As they all file towards the garage, you wave goodbye and wish them luck. If they could get the tablet today, you'd be able to start right away with translations. When you heard Baby pull away from the bunker, you went back to your room. You laid down on the bed and began to read all of the files on the tablet, starting with the most important, the demon tablet.   
It had been hours before you finally finished all of Kevin's notes. About halfway through the first folder you realized that his notes were all over the place. You pulled out the new pens and pads of paper you and Sam had bought at the store and began to copy down your own sets of notes, reorganizing the information Kevin had compiled. When it was all done, you laid down you papers and shuffled into the kitchen to see what you could eat for dinner. Cas had made you yet another sandwich, this one cream cheese and strawberry jelly. It wasn't too bad, even if it was a little soggy. You ate it happily then went and took a shower. It was quiet in the bunker, making it very peaceful and serene. You pulled on your pajamas and slid into bed, tired after a long day of organization and translations. You hoped that the brothers would make it back safely, and with luck, make it back with the tablet.


	4. Chapter 4

Blearily rubbing your eyes, you noticed a small note on your bedside table. 

“Hope you slept well. With all the noise you were making, I thought you slept with a chainsaw as a stuffed animal. Anyways. Come to the library as soon as you get this. -D”

Huffing, you pulled on a big flannel shirt over your pajamas and slipped some socks onto your bare feet. Although the bunker was almost completely self-sufficient, it was cold and dirty at times. You had learned that the hard way when you spent the day with no socks on, and your feet were 20 shades darker and covered in dust when you finally looked at them. You gently padded your way down to the library where Sam, Dean, and Cas were already standing over a weird blackish rock. When you let out a loud yawn, the three of them suddenly looked up at you. They looked like a mess. Dean’s left eye was beginning to swell, and Sam had a pretty nasty cut across his cheek, while Cas had a huge gash across his forehead. All three of them were covered in mud and dust and little spatters of blood. They all looked at each other curiously and realized that to a non-hunter that they looked like they had taken part in mass murder. Dean stepped forwards and smiled.   
“We got the golden ticket, (Y/N)!”  
“Wait,” you said, pointing at the little brick, “that’s the tablet? It’s so small!” Dean’s smile faltered for a second, but he went right back to smiling when you ran over and picked up the tablet. You stared at it for a second, but then everything went blurry. Your hands went slack and the tablet began to fall, but Sam caught it before it hit the table.   
“Careful there, (Y/N). You can’t drop it like that or Dean’s chances go from slim to nothing.”   
You shook your head to clear it and your vision refocused. “Whoa guys, I’m sorry. Everything just went blurry and I freaked out. Let’s keep it on the table so that that doesn’t happen again.”   
Cas looked over to you hopefully, “So you can read it?”   
You nodded and ran out of the room to grab all of your folders of notes and bring them back to the library. Cas came back into the room too, carrying a plate of sandwiches for you all. They were the classic peanut butter and grape jelly. You munched on the sandwich as you set up your notes to read the tablet. 

Reading the tablet was harder than you thought. It was slow goings, and the symbols would jump out at you in a random order. It never flowed like reading a book. It was like reading a book starting at page 47, and then reading every fifth word. You just tried to keep track of what each word meant and then maybe you could piece it all together. There was nothing about rivers other than a passing mention of a river near Eden. You strained to try to find something else about rivers- or streams, or oceans, or lakes, or water- but nothing came up. You had been working for nearly a week now, spending every waking moment working on the tablet. The trio would take turns checking on you, asking you about your progress and how you were feeling. Your head began to pound after reading for a few hours and with the three of them hovering over you, you stepped into your room to take a break and hopefully calm your frazzled nerves. Flopping down on your messy bed, you kicked off your shoes and buried your face in the pillow. Relishing the quiet and the darkness, your mind drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

When you woke up from your nap, your head had stopped pounding as the tablet induced migraine had passed. Since you couldn’t look at the tablet without symbols jumping out at you with the images of their translations, you asked Cas for some help. “Hey Cas. Can you look at the order of the symbols and write out the translations I made for each one? I took a photo of the tablet so you can use that one. I’ll keep looking for more words to jump out at me and I’ll keep updating the list.”   
Cas nodded and began writing down line by line the translations you had made for the tablet. It was labor intensive work since all of the words were scattered across yours and Kevin’s notes. Cas switched off the writing duty with Sam and Dean, leaving blanks in the phrases when they got to a symbol they hadn’t found. After nearly four hours of working on the message. You read what they had figured out so far. One line jumped out at you as you read. 

“He, who is the father of evil, the fallen one, the source of misery and sin, can banish from a soul who proves its goodness ______ the symbol of ____”

You stared at the paper in disbelief. It wasn’t possible, was it? Could he really be the key to freeing Dean of the Mark?


End file.
